64zoolanefandomcom-20200215-history
The Story of the Cooking Contest
Bao Bao and Horace have a cooking contest to see who is the greatest chef in Asia. Gertie and Cassandra must compare whose food tastes better than both chefs. Summary Main Zoo Lucy has a bag of muffins for the animals. It is stated she and her mum had baked muffins. All the animals began eating muffins, including Cassandra. Story It was a lovely morning in Asia near the mountains. We see Gertie chewing grass. Cassandra (who is the narrator of the story) began prompting her about eating in a funny way. Gertie didn't have good nature in eating properly. Bao Bao and Horace began hearing about the thought. It is stated that two of them are great chefs in Asia. The two get into a fight to see who is the greatest chef of Asia. Cassandra has been convincing Gertie about the cooking contest. The suggestion is to try out one chef's food and then compare it to the other one's food. Then, we heard that one must decide to see who is the best chef. The challenge is later accepted to see who is the greatest chef of Asia. We later see Bao Bao who gathered enough bamboo for his meal. Suddenly, he thought to himself if his guest disliked bamboo. He later started seeking for advice from Confuse-us. Bao Bao didn't really understand the advice about sharing food. Horace later arrived at the lake. He began suggesting the wise old carp to see what is the best way to cook carrots. It is revealed that a good meal is supposed to be cooked in the heavens, not the kitchen. He later had no idea what the carp was saying. Bao Bao is too nervous about the contest. He felt very sleepy while meditating. Horace had problems in chopping different carrots. He decided to find the correct size. Finally, Gertie and Cassandra have arrived for the contest. They are given a slice of carrot depending which tastes better. Bao Bao later gave two pieces of bamboo to them. Cassandra and Gertie got very upset with the chefs for not being busy. They are very tired about hugging and music. Bao Bao and Horace finally got the bowls of ingredients. The two chefs bumped into each other, causing the food to fall into the two bowls at once. It is revealed that Cassandra and Gertie liked the combination of bamboo and carrots. The winners are Bao Bao and Horace. That night, the animals have finally shared the food and the advice was very helpful earlier. Moral Ending Lucy wished everyone could make carrots and bamboo for everyone. It is too late for cooking. Gallery Ep 90 2.jpg Ep 90 3.jpg Ep 90 4.jpg Ep 90 5.jpg Ep 90 6.jpg Ep 90 7.jpg Ep 90 8.jpg Ep 90 9.jpg Ep 90 10.jpg Ep 90 11.jpg Ep 90 12.jpg Ep 90 13.jpg Ep 90 14.jpg Ep 90 15.jpg Ep 90 16.jpg Ep 90 17.jpg Ep 90 18.jpg Ep 90 19.jpg Ep 90 20.jpg Ep 90 21.jpg Ep 90 22.jpg Ep 90 23.jpg Ep 90 24.jpg Ep 90 25.jpg Ep 90 26.jpg Ep 90 27.jpg Ep 90 28.jpg Ep 90 29.jpg Ep 90 30.jpg Ep 90 31.jpg Ep 90 32.jpg Ep 90 33.jpg Ep 90 34.jpg Ep 90 35.jpg Ep 90 36.jpg Ep 90 37.jpg Ep 90 38.jpg Ep 90 39.jpg Ep 90 40.jpg Ep 90 41.jpg Ep 90 42.jpg Ep 90 43.jpg Ep 90 44.jpg Ep 90 45.jpg Ep 90 46.jpg Ep 90 47.jpg Ep 90 48.jpg Ep 90 49.jpg Ep 90 50.jpg Ep 90 51.jpg Ep 90 52.jpg Ep 90 53.jpg Ep 90 54.jpg Ep 90 55.jpg Ep 90 56.jpg Ep 90 57.jpg Ep 90 58.jpg Ep 90 59.jpg Ep 90 60.jpg Ep 90 61.jpg Ep 90 62.jpg Ep 90 63.jpg Ep 90 64.jpg Ep 90 65.jpg Ep 90 66.jpg Ep 90 67.jpg Ep 90 68.jpg Ep 90 69.jpg Ep 90 70.jpg Ep 90 71.jpg Ep 90 72.jpg Ep 90 73.jpg Ep 90 74.jpg Ep 90 75.jpg Ep 90 76.jpg Ep 90 77.jpg Ep 90 78.jpg Ep 90 79.jpg Ep 90 80.jpg Ep 90 81.jpg Ep 90 82.jpg Ep 90 83.jpg Ep 90 84.jpg Ep 90 85.jpg Ep 90 86.jpg Ep 90 87.jpg Ep 90 88.jpg Ep 90 89.jpg Ep 90 90.jpg Ep 90 91.jpg Ep 90 92.jpg Ep 90 93.jpg Ep 90 94.jpg Ep 90 95.jpg Ep 90 96.jpg Ep 90 97.jpg Ep 90 98.jpg Ep 90 99.jpg Ep 90 100.jpg Ep 90 101.jpg Ep 90 102.jpg Ep 90 103.jpg Ep 90 104.jpg Ep 90 105.jpg Ep 90 106.jpg Ep 90 107.jpg Ep 90 108.jpg Ep 90 109.jpg Ep 90 110.jpg Ep 90 111.jpg Ep 90 112.jpg Ep 90 113.jpg Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes